Impressed current electrochemical treatments such as impressed current cathodic protection are widely used to protect steel in concrete. Current is driven to the steel from one or more electrodes (termed anodes) connected to the positive terminal of a source of DC power, inducing anodic reactions on the anode or anodes and cathodic reactions on the steel (the cathode). The anode system, which includes the anode and other items such as anode electric cabling, is a key part of most electrochemical treatment systems for steel in reinforced concrete construction.